


Bloom Where You Are Planted

by myaekingheart



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Puns, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: When Tenzo has a problem, Kakashi can't stop himself from trying to help. With a horrible sense of humor.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Bloom Where You Are Planted

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KakaYama week! I don't normally ship these two but that's the road this ended up going down so enjoy xD

Tenzo furrowed his brows as he reorganized his locker. He had been feeling restless, though for what reason he wasn’t sure. It was as if there was a big hole in his chest, a void, that needed to be filled immediately.

“Someone looks deep in thought” a voice then said and Tenzo turned to find Kakashi. He leaned against the wall of lockers with a smug smirk beneath that stupid mask. “Something on your mind?”

“It’s really nothing” Tenzo huffed, slamming his locker shut.

“It doesn’t sound like nothing” Kakashi mused. Tenzo paused and searched his face for something—anything—that might indicate an untrustworthiness in his comrade. He didn’t want to risk opening up if Kakashi was only going to tease or invalidate him. Finally, however, he realized there wasn’t much of a choice.

Pursing his lips, Tenzo sat down on the bench spanning the length of the room. “For some reason, I’ve been feeling kind of…lonely” he admitted. Or at least that’s what he thought the issue was. Even once he put it into words, he still wasn’t entirely sure. “I’m starting to think I might need to do more with my life than just ANBU work.”

Kakashi nodded in understanding. “It’s not bad to branch out” he replied.

“Maybe I need to go on a date, find someone to have some companionship with” Tenzo continued. He had spent his whole life wondering what that was like, wondering how it felt to have someone to commit to. Perhaps now that he was in a stable position in his life, it was high time he acted upon that desire.

“Lucky for you” Kakashi said, “There are plenty of choices in Konoha.”

“So long as they’re not all taken already” Tenzo replied with an existential chuckle.

“Knock on wood” Kakashi commented under his breath. He rapped his knuckles against the wooden locker door before settling into the seat beside Tenzo. “If you need some help, I’m sure there’s something I can do.”

“Would you, really?” Tenzo asked. He stared back at his comrade, blinking in restrained disbelief. He hadn’t expected Kakashi to be so… _helpful._ It almost made him suspicious.

“It would be my pleasure” Kakashi replied. “Just leave it all to me.”

Tenzo knew he should’ve been grateful. Kakashi had connections. He was young, skilled, attractive. He could capture any girl’s attention. And yet he couldn’t help but wonder if there was some ulterior motive behind this. Unfortunately, Kakashi sensed his unease immediately.

“What?” the copy ninja asked. Then, chuckling, “Do I suspect a seed of doubt?”

“N-no!” Tenzo lied. “I guess I just…don’t know where to start. How do you even plan a date?”

Kakashi leaned back and stretched his toned arms out in front of him. “Well, dinner is usually good” he replied. “Typically someplace nice.”

“But aren’t those places pretty expensive?” Tenzo asked. “I don’t know if I want to spend that kind of money.”

Chuckling, Kakashi nodded. “Money doesn’t grow on trees, right?”

Now Tenzo was starting to catch on to what Kakashi was doing here. He _was_ teasing him. The endless tree puns were not appreciated. “You know what, Kakashi?” he sighed, rising from his seat. “Actually, don’t worry about it. I can figure things out on my own.” He could feel the copy nin’s eyes on him as he was about to leave, that burning gaze turning his face bright red. He almost expected another awful pun, something about _make like a tree and leave_ —god only knew how many times he had heard that one. When he noticed how slow he was moving, however, he realized maybe he wanted Kakashi to say something. Maybe he wanted Kakashi to tease him further, to laugh at him, to make him feel like he was something worthwhile. Tenzo’s hand hovered over the doorknob, contemplating. This was ridiculous. Kakashi was preoccupied. He had other, more important things in his life. Tenzo couldn’t keep holding onto hope like this. He was being stupid.

Just as he was about to open the door, Kakashi’s hot breath beat on the back of his neck. His hand reached out to rest atop his, promptly stopping him from moving forward. Tenzo’s breath hitched, his voice catching his throat as he croaked, “Kakashi-senpai, what are you--?”

“I’m sorry” Kakashi murmured, voice low and terrifying. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” Tenzo furrowed his brow in confusion, turning slowly to face his comrade. My god, they were _so close_. Tenzo fought the blush deepening on his face, blinked, swallowed hard. “You know” Kakashi then started, a slight chuckle to his voice, “You don’t have to go searching for companionship if that’s what you’re after.”

“O-oh…?” Tenzo stammered. Kakashi’s eyes were so intense, it was as if he was staring straight into his soul. Like he could see right through the façade he had put up for so long. The lie that he was indifferent.

“Mmhmm” Kakashi nodded. He placed a gentle hand upon Tenzo’s shoulder, his touch so surprisingly careful. “Besides, you know what they say” he whispered, and then he was leaning in closer and Tenzo’s heart was pounding and _oh my god, what was happening?_ Kakashi’s lips just barely grazed Tenzo’s ear as he murmured then “Bloom where you are planted.”

_Bloom where you are planted._ Tenzo thought he knew what that meant, but right now he didn’t think he knew anything. Nothing felt real. His hands were numb and clammy. His chest rose and fell quickly with this newfound panic. Kakashi leaned back, smiling at him, totally unaffected. How was he always so calm and collected? It didn’t make any sense. Tenzo cleared his throat, choking out a quiet, “Y-Yes, Kakashi-senpai.”

And then Kakashi was opening the door, making his exit. The moment was over. Tenzo could feel his entire body electrifying, exploding, the room was spinning. He struggled to stand still and steady, to fight the lump rising in his throat. He studied Kakashi’s movements, everything seemingly in slow motion, and questioned whether this was real or just one very vivid dream. Perhaps he had been knocked out in battle earlier and this was all just a hallucination. But then Kakashi peered over his shoulder, and he knew it wasn’t. Tenzo dropped down onto the bench, dumbfounded, as the words spilled from Kakashi’s lips.

“By the way,” he said, grinning. “ _Stop calling me senpai_.”

And god, Tenzo was so, so weak.


End file.
